


Nulikkaprinsessa

by MsSteklo



Category: Finnish Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSteklo/pseuds/MsSteklo
Summary: Ei suomalainen mytologia, mutta se oli lähin fandom; suomalainen kirja: Surunhauras, lasinterävä (Siiri Enoranta).Soturitar tulee tapaamaan prinsessa Sadeiaa.





	Nulikkaprinsessa

Sadeia oli jaksanut odotella verhotulla sängyllään jo ikuisuuden. Hän oli viihdyttänyt itseään mietiskelemällä uusimpia korujaan. Kun Sadeian katse kiinnittyi kylpyveden rypyttämien sormenpäiden muuttuneen täysin sileiksi, hän hermostui lopullisesti. Sadeia tarttui lähimpään tyynyyn ja viskaisi sen jalkopäähän. Miten soturitar kehtasi tehdä näin Sarastuksen Lasinkirkkaalle prinsessa Sadeialle?

Sadeian vartalon läpi kulki väristys. Hän otti toisenkin tyynyn ja heitti sen sivulleen. Sadeian teki mieli myllätä koko sänky ja repiä verhotkin alas! 

Soturitar ei koskaan tullut liian ajoissa. Ensimmäisinä kertoina Sadeia oli ollut salaa niin innoissaan, että oli kerrankin jarrutellut itseään kylvyssä. Lasittaret huomasivat prinsessanssa kutkuttavan levottomuuden, ja toisaalta selvästi varoivat näyttämästä minkään sortin reaktioita. He olivat siinä niin hyviä, että sekin suututti Sadeiaa. Hänen teki mieli suuttua vaikka huvikseen yhdestäkin väärästä katseesta.

Joka tapauksessa Sadeia antoi heidän kuivatella tukkaansa miljoona vuotta, tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. Soturitar ei ollut koskaan erikseen kehunut Sadeian hunajaista kutrivesiputousta, mutta suortuvien piti näyttää hyvältä itseään prinsessaa varten. Kun lopulta koitti aika, Sadeian hiussuortuvia lenteli kasvoille, ne peittivät näkökentän tai joutuivat suuhun, joka tapauksessa aina kun Sadeia näki ne, hän muisti miten käsittämättömän kaunis sekin osa hänestä oli. 

Sadeia oli kauniimpi kuin yksikään lasikoru tai -taideteos tai -esine, vaikka missään maailmassa ei ollutkaan taitavampia lasittaria. Sadeia oli kuin jalokiven kauneuden syvin olemus. Kaikki tiesivät sen, mutta myöskään sellaista ei koskaan tullut soturittaren suusta.

Jopa tämän tietyn käskyn perille saattaminen oli ollut soturittarelle hieman hankalaa. Sadeia sieti tilanteen, sillä se oli myös ollut merkki soturittaren pätevyydestä hänen varsinaiseen tehtäväänsä. Sadeian oli pitänyt toistella: kyllä prinsessa on tosissaan. Kyllä prinsessa pyytää juuri tätä. Et voi joutua siitä ongelmiin.

Soturitar oli halunnut lopullisen vakuuden: taikasanan, jonka avulla kaiken voisi purkaa. Sadeiaa oli kiukuttanut, mutta juuri oikealla, miellyttävällä tavalla, ja hän antoi soturittaren valita taikasanan.

Vaikka ensimmäiset kerrat olivat saapuneet aikaisemmin ja Sadeia oli viimeistään seuraavana aamuna ymmärtänyt, että soturitar oli empinyt joidenkin asioiden kohdalla, kaikki toimi tismalleen miten Sadeia oli halunnut. Hän oli valinnut juuri oikean soturittaren tehtävään, miten hän edes keksi käyttää soturitarta lasittarien sijaan. Kurkuma tietysti kehtasi näyttää pari kertaa hapanta naamaa ja Sadeia mietti, että hänetkin pitäisi heittää soturittaren käsiin, kunnes tuli ajatuksesta liian mustasukkaiseksi. Kaikki kuului vain Sarastuksen Lasinkirkkaalle prinsessa Sadeialle, joka tiesi tasan tarkkaan kuka osasi palvella häntä oikealla tavalla, sillä juuri niin loputtoman viisas ja harkintakykyinen Sadeia oli.

Hänen erinomaisuutensa ei silti auttanut siinä maatessa. Sadeia kuulosteli, kuuluiko seinän läpi askeleita, vaikka soturitar tuli aina hipihiljaa. Sadeian sydän pamppaili ja hänen vatsassaan nipisteli ja kutitteli ja hän huokaisi todella syvään ja todella äänekkäästi ja haaveili siitä, miten haukkuisi soturittaren pystyyn.

Ja aivan kuten ennenkin, vaikka soturitar tuli joka kerta myöhemmin ja myöhemmin, hän raotti sängyn verhoa juuri sillä hetkellä kun Sadeia oli aivan täynnä kiukkua.

“Sinulla kesti todella kauan ja en hyväksy sitä”, Sadeia sanoi. Hän singahti polvilleen istuman, työnsi päätään eteenpäin ja olisi laittanut kädet puuskaan ellei hän joutuisi ylläpitämään tasapainoa käsien varassa.

“Et hyväksy sitä?” soturitar kysyi.

“En missään nimessä - “

Sadeian lause katkesi, kun soturitar läimäytti häntä poskelle. Sadeia tunsi, miten into sykki hänen sisällään ja levisi kaikkialle verenkierron mukana.

“Prinsessaa ei tule odotututtaa”, Sadeia julisti. Hänen äänensä meni jo nyt pieneksi, hän oli kuin pieni eläin joka painuu kerälle.

“Prinsessa”, soturitar oli naurahtavinaan. 

“Olen nyt suuttunut”, Sadeia sanoi.

Soturitar läimäytti hänen toista poskeaan. Tuntemus ei ollut vielä kipua, tai ehkä se oli mutta ihan pientä ja adrenaliini peitti sen, Sadeian halu peitti sen alleen ja soturitar katsoi häntä niin halveksien, että Sadeian ohut yömekko tuntui hiostavan kuumalta. 

Soturitar otti Sadeiaa kasvoista kiinni. Sadeia tunsi, miten hänen hänen poskensa puristuivat kasaan, vaikka hän tiesi, että tämä oli vielä hento ote.

“Kuulitko?” Sadeia sanoi soturittaren kämmenen takaa. “Prinsessa on nyt suuttunut!”

“Shh”, soturitar sanoi ja työnsi etu- ja keskisormensa Sadeian suuhun. Sadeia alkoi imeä. Soturittaren silmät pysyivät yhtä vakavina. Sadeiaa ärsytti, ettei hän saanut herätettyä mitään tunnetta. Hän antoi mekkonsa olkaimen valahtaa ja veti helmaa vaivihkaa reittään pitkin ylemmäs.

“Kuulin, että prinsessa haluaa erään kauriin itselleen”, soturitar sanoi.

Miksi hän siitä puhuu? Sadeia mietti.

Soturitar veti sormet Sadeian suusta ja pudisti päätään. “Turhamaista”, hän sanoi. 

Se oli kertakaikkisen omituinen kommentti.

“Riisu”, soturitar komensi, hiljaa ja rauhallisesti ja Sadeian teki mieli totella.

“En”, hän kuitenkin sanoi, istui kannoilleen ja veti kädet puuskaan.

Lyhyen hetken ajan Sadeia ajatteli, että vieläkään ei ollut aika, mutta silloin soturitar tarttui häneen, käänsi ja työnsi kontilleen ja veti Sadeian helman vyötärölle. 

“Hemmoteltu kakara haluaa toisten kauriinkin”, soturitar mumisi. 

“Minä otan mitä minä haluan”, Sadeia julisti ja silloin soturitar löi häntä ensimmäisen kerran.

Avokämmenellä, joka tuntui leveältä ja vakaalta, ja soturitar jatkoi Sadeian solvaamista, itsekäs, lyönti, itsekäs ja ahne, niin Sadeia olikin, hän oli ahne epäkivulle joka ehkä oli kipua ja joka sai hänet tulvimaan ja joka sitten muuttui oikeaksi kivuksi niin että Sadeia yritti pyristellä pois.

Soturitar otti Sadeiaa tottuneesti lanteista kiinni ja kiskaisi taaksepäin. Hän riisui Sadeialta mekon ja pikkuhousut ja pakotti hänet takaisin paikoilleen. Soturitar työnsi Sadeian kasvot patjaan ja solvasi ja piiskasi häntä, kunnes Sadeia puri lakanaa.

Sadeian korvissa kaikui, millainen itseriittoinen mukatäydellinen nulikka hän oli ja sitten soturitar käänsi hänet ympäri, tuli hänen päälleen ja alkoi kuiskia samoja sanoja Sadeian korviin. Sadeia avasi itse reitensä ja aneli soturitarta koskettamaan nyt sillä hyvällä tavalla. Sadeian kiihko sai hänet sätkimään kuin kuivalle maalle joutunut kala ja se hävettäisi häntä myöhemmin.

Ole kiltti, hän ulisi ja viimeinkin soturittaren silmissä välkähti kipinä. Hän tappoi sen saman tien, mutta antoi Sadeian anelulle periksi. Soturittaren sormet upposivat sisään ja hän hyväili Sadeiaa sisältä ja peukalollaan myös päältä. 

Kun Sadeian vartalon yli vyöryvä mielihyvä saavutti huippunsa, hän säikähti. Tämän jälkeen kaikki kääntyi tukalaksi, soturitar teki sen joka kerta samalla tavalla. Sadeia oli ehdollistettu kuin mokoma elukka. 

Sadeia vannoi päässään, että ei innostaisi soturitarta pyytämällä heti lopettamaan, mutta kuninkaallinen suu toimi oman tahtonsa mukaisesti:

“Pidä tauko, jooko?”

“Haluaako prinsessa armoa?” soturitar kysyi ja jatkoi itsepintaista hyväilyä niin että Sadeia yritti taas pyristellä kauemmas.

“Kyllä kiitos”, Sadeia sanoi miellyttävästi ja koitti kiemurrella soturittaren alta.

“Saako kauriin kansa armoa?” hän kysyi. “Vai haluaako prinsessa kauriin edelleen?”

Sadeia ynisi vastaan.

Miten kauris tähän liittyi! Sadeia sai mitä halusi! Hän hakisi, mitä halusi!

Ainoa, mikä ei onnistunut, oli soturittaren otteesta kiemurtelu. Lakana liimautui Sadeian hikiseen selkään eikä hän ehtinyt edes luovuttaa, kun toinen aalto ravisteli hänen vartaloaan.

Kun soturitar ei vieläkään lopettanut, Sadeia tunsi enemmän kipua kuin nautintoa. Helläkin liike tuntui terävältä kuin lasi. Sadeia ynisi taas, mutta soturitar pakotti hänet kokemaan sen vielä kerran.

Sitten hän laskeutui Sadeian päältä. 

“Voin lähteä”, hän sanoi kylmästi.

“Ei!” Sadeia voihkaisi.

Soturitar nojasi päätään kädellä. 

“Ole kiltti”, Sadeia sanoi hengästyneellä äänellä. Hän vilkaisi vihjailevasti reunimmaista tyynyä.

“Ole kiltti”, hän kuiskasi.

“Oletko sinä kiltti kauriin kansalle?”

Sadeia nyökytteli innokkaasti. Hän olisi luvannut vaikka mitä siinä hetkessä.

Soturitar huokaisi ja kurotti tyynyn alle. Hän veti esiin valtavan lasisauvan, jonka Kurkuma jätti tyynyn alle ennen jokaista soturittaren vierailua. 

Soturitar pudisti päätään moittivasti.

“Enpäs olekaan vaan teen juuri kuten itse mielin”, Sadeia sanoi. Hän halusi nähdä paheksuntaa tai vihaa, mutta taas soturittaren kasvot olivat kiviset. Hän lähestyi Sadeiaa sauva kädessään ja kun soturitar survaisi sauvan kivuliaasti kerralla Sadeian sisään, hänen poskilleen tulvahti kyyneleitä.

“Typerä tyttö”, soturitar sanoi, minkä jälkeen hän oli hiljaa, koko maailmankaikkeus oli hiljaa lukuun ottamatta sängyn natinaa ja hirvittävää litinää. Sadeia kitisi ja vänisi ja oli varma, että halkeaa kahtia. 

Sattuu, hän valitti.

“Hyvä”, soturitar sanoi.

Ole kiltti, Sadeia muodosti suullaan. Soturitar vetäisi sauvan ulos ja kuljetti sen Sadeian suulle.

“Taivuta”, soturitar sanoi.

Sadeia kohottautui kyynärtaipeidensa varaan ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin. Soturitar työnsi sauvaa Sadeian kurkkuun niin että tämä alkoi kakoa.

“Kosketa itseäsi”, soturitar käski. 

Sadeia vei ujosti kättään alemmas ja alkoi hyväillä itseään. Samalla hänen kurkustaan lähti kuolonkorinaa muistuttavaa ääntä, hän oli tukehtua omaan sylkeensä. Kyyneleet valuivat kahtena säälittävänä jokena. Sadeia tiesi, että joutuisi sanomaan taikasanan. Vielä hetki, hän ajatteli. Hän kestää vielä hetken. Hän tarvitsi vain pienen hetken.

Kun Sadeian reidet alkoivat täristä, hän teki päällään vaistomaisen väistöliikkeen.

“Säälittävää”, soturitar sanoi ja veti sauvan Sadeian suusta.

Sadeia haukkoi henkeään ja pyyhki suutaan lakanaan samalla kun soturitar nousi yhtä hiljaa kuin oli tullutkin.

“Sano lasittarille, että tekevät toisen”, soturitar sanoi. “Ei tarvitse valita ensi kerralla.”

“Älä mene”, Sadeia huohotti.

Sängyn verho heilahti. 

Sadeia huokaisi, mutta lämpö alkoi levitä kaikkialle vartalossa. 

Ensi kertaan, hän ajatteli. 

Sadeia kaivautui peiton alle. Seuraavana päivänä pitäisi ohjeistaa lasittaria ja lähteä hakemaan kaurista.

  
  



End file.
